


Touch

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she touched him was purely a thing that hadn't ever been intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

The first time she touched him was purely a thing that hadn't ever been intended; it was the first time she introduced herself to the club, demanded by Nijimura- _senpai_. Her smile was a bleary one because she was a little bit nervous—this occasion would be new experience to her, she had to be ready to immerse herself in boys' stuffs, to hang out with them a lot, to be ready sacrificing her time with her new girl friends.

She bowed respectfully afterwards, and the crowd was dismissed after everyone greeted her back, but he did the opposite. He reached for her, giving his open hand to serve another greeting. "I'm Akashi Seijuuro, nice to meet you, Momoi Satsuki. I'm looking forward to working together with you."

She shook his hand, smiling. "Nice to meet you too, Akashi- _kun_. Let's work hard together!"

His hand was soft, she was stunned for a moment when their fingers brushed each other after the shaking hand was released by him first.

Akashi was a nice gentleman, she thought—that was the first impression she had when seeing him entering the wide-open door, and actually proved by their first shaking hands.

* * *

 The second time she touched him was a mixture of a cute coincidence and a touch intentionally made that she tried to make it lingered a bit longer.

It was becoming a habit for the two to sit not on the border of the court in that special gym to discuss a lot about strategies or some tricky moves—they separated themselves from the players that were always playing vigorously.

"Look at this measurement," Akashi pointed on the edge of the paper, where she had written some numbers which only the two who understood, on the same place where Momoi's fingers placed on for keeping the clipboard steady. They are touching, it sent her an electricity bolt that jolting her heart, some wild leaps were happening then.

"This?" she pointed on the same spot only to make the touch of the tips of their fingers, that just happened before, not to be ended soon.

He wasn't mind, honestly—she read it by the action of him, which he didn't take back his hand from the paper so fast after their fingers met.

* * *

 The third time, was a move that made first by him, gently, and a little bit concern was felt a little bit bleary.

"Are you okay, Momoi?" he put his back of hand on her forehead. His sharp eyes weren't meant for nothing, even though he had his eyes scrutinize what had been happening on the court and make sure that the players moving under his control, he knew that their— _his_ —manager wasn't in a good state in the edge of the room.

"Aa—n-no, Akashi- _kun_ , I'm fine!"

"It's a fever. You are allowed to leave earlier today, don't mind it. It's better for you."

"N-no, I can handle it, believe me! I will be fine in just a moment only if I'm allowed to just sit there."

"Should I call my private driver to get my car here and carry you home? I'm the one who will tell the coach and your homeroom teacher."

"You don't have—"

She was too late because he already had his phone on the ear, murmuring some orders she couldn't prevent herself from blushing by just listening to them.

By the time, she regained an awareness that the heat emanated from her cheeks wasn't only came from the fever, but his action took a big role, too.

* * *

The fourth was happened in desired needs.

It was a cold winter that shivering, and swishing wind chilled the bones to the core, when Akashi came to Tokyo just to throw away his yearning to his new girlfriend. They had been together not too long after their very first high school winter tournament, where he had to hand in the winner title to Seirin High School, and she had been the one who texted him some comforting and passion-burning sentences—then everything had started to be getting further between the two afterwards. Some good nights and good mornings had  regularly been exchanged from Momoi to Akashi and vice versa, and finally they had stepped out from the boundary of a pair of acquaintances to a brand new circle of a tighter relationship, after he had asked _'what do you think of having a boyfriend to keep you company and to keep you safe from the loneliness because you have been working too much as a manager?_ '

She was freezing on their way to a restaurant he had offered last night. She had refused to get in his car because she wanted to walk on the snowy road just like other couples did, but she didn't have any idea that it was this cold.

A pair of gloves didn't help much.

Then the indirect touch was happened. He, with his green-white glove on his left hand, reached her cold right hand, and undoubtedly lacing their fingers.

She lifted her head with a smile as a gift to his warm, gleamy eyesight. Momoi snuggled to his arm, closing the gap, and what she knew that everything she did that time was warmer than curling her body under a thick blanket.

* * *

And the touch was being uncountable after that.

* * *

 The most fluttering one, she had it.

It was an autumn night, after a day-long feast that everyone called it as a reception of marriage. The Akashi household made it as big as they could handle, even though Momoi wouldn't have been so upset if they had made it more simple.

He touched her bare shoulders as light as his tips of fingers could possibly do, then he moved them to her back, unzipped the white silk gown on her body, while his lips starting to touch the column of her neck.

She decided to give him a respond by playing her fingers on his scalp, taking a grip of his red tresses, feeling how soft and addicting it was.

The touch was getting more intimate as the time went by, giving the two an impression that they had found a heaven on earth—and a fact that they actually needed each other.

The red string of fate made the touch feel more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ... I'm deprived of the lacking of AkaMomo stuffs in this fandom ... so I write this /shrugs/ sorry if the grammatical errors were found, feel free to correct me!


End file.
